El lamento de un condenado
by Sayonara Distance
Summary: Yao es un general en el ejercito chino; su deber requiere de deshacerse de los prisioneros bajo su mando, y entre ellos se encuentra un austriaco que logra encadenarle con su último minuto de vida. (El actual fic participa en el Reto#1 Crack Space del foro La Tierra Es Redonda)


**N/A:** El actual fic participa en el Reto#1 Crack Space del foro La Tierra Es Redonda **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Hidekaz Himaruya es el propietario de Hetalia. ¡Viva!

* * *

 **El lamento de un condenado**

Él está muerto… él se ha ido.

Su voz, su mirada, su habilidad… su dolor, ya no volverán, porqué él se ha marchado… no. Yo me deshice de él, obedecí las reglas de mis superiores y le he perdido.

Camino en silencio por el despreciable cementerio improvisado que he creado. A muchos he visto caer ante mí, he observado su sangre derramarse sobre el denigrante suelo, y con el tiempo su carne se corrompe en el lugar designado para descomponerse despreciablemente al lado de muchos otros que han cometido faltas similares.

Pero Roderich… ¿Qué falta cometiste tú? Respóndeme… ¿Qué hice yo para ser escogido entre muchos y tener que darle fin a tu vida?

Wang Yao es mi nombre… ¿Lo sabías? Soy uno de los tiranos escogidos para llevar a cabo el trabajo sucio de mis superiores.

Cuando te vi por vez primera, no pude evitar creer que era una broma… tu rostro no demostraba culpabilidad. Pero, los criminales saben esconder muy bien esa sensación. ¿No es así? Sin embargo, en este momento soy yo quien lo lamenta. El haber pulsado el gatillo del arma de fuego, soy yo quien lamenta haber visto tu mirada tornarse vacía.

¿Puedo decir que lo lamento? ¿Puedo pedir perdón por acabar con tus sueños? ¿Puedo seguir acabando con la vida del resto de prisioneros después de haber escuchado esa suplica tuya que no conllevaba palabra alguna?

Podías haberme pedido cualquier cosa… cualquier cosa que no inquiriera escapar de la muerte a la que estabas destinado, y tú escogiste tocar una última vez el piano.

Fui muy ingenuo al creer que aquella petición no sería más que un capricho tuyo, pero me equivoqué. Felicidades Roderich, lograste burlarte de un general mientras estabas en el lecho de tu muerte. Estoy seguro de que alcanzaste a ver mi mirada perturbada al ver la sangre deslizándose por tu rostro.

¿Cuál era mi excusa para asesinarte justo en ese momento? ¿Por qué no esperar a que terminaras la melodía? ¿Me creerías si te dijera que lo hice porqué al escucharte, no solo te escuché a ti? Sino también escuché a mí subconsciente suplicarme que acabase con tu dolor.

Quería detenerlo todo. No lo logré… yo, siendo un general… no logré soportar el lamento de un miserable condenado como tú.

¿Acabé con tu dolor al igual que con tu futuro? Ahora dime… ¿Quién acabará con el mío? ¿Vendrás acaso tú? ¿Regresarás una vez más para darme la oportunidad de volver a escucharte nuevamente? Quizás una melodía más alegre en muestra de gratitud hacia mí… después de todo, yo terminé con tu denigrante vida de prisionero.

Estoy aquí Roderich, puedes atormentar mi alma nuevamente. He vivido por mucho tiempo, y mis ojos han visto demasiadas cosas, pero nunca habían visto a alguien como tú, nunca habían deseado volver a ver a alguien cuya vida hubiese terminado mientras efectuaban movimientos tan agiles como los tuyos. Incluso yo, que estando en las fuerzas armadas del gran Imperio Chino, no creo haber visto tanta agilidad y precisión en las manos de mis propios soldados.

Quizás se deba a que tus manos no estaban realmente manchadas con las sucias mentiras de las que se te acusaban… Sin embargo, tú no eras más que un extranjero en mi patria, un prisionero bajo mi cargo.

Tu tumba será compartida con muchos miles que caerán al igual que tú tras pedir su última voluntad… Pero dudo que alguno de ellos me pida algo tan singular como lo has hecho tú.

Me pregunto qué sucederá cuando todos se enteren de tu muerte… ¿cómo reaccionará tu familia, tus amigos… o tu pareja? ¿Te extrañará alguno de ellos si es que aún tenías a alguien a quien considerar de esa forma? Es probable que no sea apropiado de mi parte decirte que te extrañaré, después de todo no me conoces realmente… y ahora incluso yo me desconozco.

Estoy y estaré de luto por ti. Donde sea que te encuentres en este momento, yo te recordaré debidamente. Lo sé… no tengo ni debo hacer algo así. Ese no es mi derecho, como tampoco es el haber guardado para mí mismo los anteojos que llevabas puestos al tocar el piano… en ellos está impregnada tu sangre, así que de algún modo una parte de ti seguirá presente en ese objeto. Noté también que no poseían graduación alguna. No entiendo cuál era el caso de observar el mundo a través de un par de cristales que no necesitabas, aunque podría suponer que los utilizabas para que de alguna forma pudieras ocultarte a ti mismo.

Me resulta difícil creer que ha sido mi propia mano la que te haya hecho abandonar este mundo, no comprendo que me hace sentir de esta manera. No es la primera vez que acabo con la vida de un prisionero, sin embargo… es la primera vez que visito este asqueroso cementerio tras hacerlo.

Roderich, yo sé que no volverás, y por eso soy yo quien vuelve a ti… según los registros eres austriaco, por lo que traigo conmigo una bandera de tu país, para que descanses con un recuerdo de tu propia tierra… no sé porque lo hago, porque no tengo razón alguna de hacer algo como esto ahora que ni siquiera estás presente para presenciar como la coloco sobre el suelo en el cual has sido sepultado.

Pero estoy aquí, y mientras me inclinó para abandonar la tela rojo con blanco, creo imaginarte parado frente a mí observándome con soberbia. Quizás solo sea mi imaginación, pero puedo escuchar la misma melodía que habías tocado antes de verte caer ante mí, y ahora soy yo quien se inclina ante ti, como si tu lamento me hubiese encadenado invisiblemente a tu espíritu.

* * *

 **Fin!**

La verdad es que no es lo que yo esperaba pero meh! Soy libre de ese reto! Y aunque yo quiera descansar en paz, me temo que aún no lo haré…

En realidad me gusta mucho la idea de ver a Yao y a Roderich juntos, pero a mí se me da mal el romance así que esto fue el final! Algún día escribiré nuevamente de ellos… algo más emotivo xD

Hasta entonces, Sayonara!


End file.
